Jack (Nyíregyháza)
|} Der Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Jack stammt aus Südafrika und lebte über ein Jahrzehnt im westenglischen West Midland Safari Park, Bewdley. Im November 2011 reiste er als künftiger Zuchtbulle in den Zoo Sóstó in Ostungarn. Als nunmehr bewährter Zuchtbulle wurde er im Mai 2017 weitergereicht an den Zoo Basel. Nachfolgend seine Geschichte etwas detaillierter. Jack wurde etwa im Jahr 1992 wild im Krüger-Nationalpark an der Grenze zu Mosambik geboren. Nach Zeitungsberichten wurde seine Mutter erschossen, und er wuchs - ähnlich den beiden Elefantenkühen, die mit ihm in dem Safaripark lebten, in einem privaten Waisenhaus in Südafrika auf, bis er 1998 nach England gebracht wurde. Zusammen mit der Kuh Latabe und dem gleichaltrigen Bullen Tooth kam er am 13.02.1998 in den West Midlands an, am 16.03.1998 folgte dann die etwa gleichaltrige Five in den Park. Die Tiere waren damals also etwa sechs bis sieben Jahre alt und wuchsen in Bewdley heran. Tooth wurde am 19.06.2007 an den Zoo Rhenen in den Niederlanden abgegeben. Während sich die Kühe durch besondere Fähigkeiten im Malen, Musizieren und Fußballspielen einen Namen machten, wurde von Jack berichtet, dass er gerne schwere Aufgaben übernahm, so z.B. das Abschleppen von Fahrzeugen, während Tooth dafür bekannt geworden war, ein Fahrzeug beschädigt zu haben. Jack teilte sich ein fünf Hektar großes Areal im Safaripark mit den beiden gleichaltrigen Kühen, das aus Grasland und einer Sandzone besteht. Er wurde offenbar wie die Kühe (noch) im direkten Kontakt gehalten. Obwohl die Tiere zusammen gehalten wurden, war von natürlichem Nachwuchs in Bewdley noch nichts bekannt. Allerdings wurde Jack bereits als Samenspender für eine künstliche Befruchtung vom Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung in Berlin (IZW) eingesetzt. Die Elefantenkuh Opal im Zoo Colchester (England) gebar am 24.02.2010 seinen ersten Nachkommen, ein Kalb unbekannten Geschlechts, das tot zur Welt kam. Opal war bei der Geburt ihres ebenfalls ersten Kalbes bereits 27 Jahre alt. Auch für die Kuh N'Dala im französischen ZooParc Beauval (früher im englischen Longleat Safari Park) erhielt 2009 Sperma von Jack, allerdings wohl vergeblich. Im November 2011 wurde Jack nach Ungarn überführt. Er kam am 09.11.2011 im Zoo Sóstó an und soll dort die Rolle eines Zuchtbullen mit "fremden" Kühen übernehmen, mit denen er nicht aufwuchs. Zur Zeit der Überfahrt war er Berichten zufolge etwa drei Meter groß und wog vier einhalb Tonnen. Zunächst wurde er in Sóstó in Quarantäne gehalten. Neben den beiden Afrikanerkühen Buba und Kwanza, die nur wenig vor ihm, im Oktober 2011, nach Nyíregyháza gekommen waren, lebten im dortigen Zoo noch die beiden Jungbullen Boten und Jumaane. Im März 2012 haben beide den Zoo Sóstó verlassen und sind im Serengetipark Hodenhagen angekommen, wobei Boten zusammen mit dem in Hodenhagen geborenen Bou Bou gen Frankreich weitergereist ist. Jumaane bleibt in Hodenhagen und soll dort später auch als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden. Am 19.06.2015 hat Kwanza ihr erstes Bullkalb Kito geboren. Demnach ist sie im Sommer 2013 bei einer beobachteten Paarung mit Jack trächtig geworden. Auch Kwanzas Vater Kibo war bei der Zucht mit gleichaltrigen Kühen zunächst nicht erfolgreich (abgesehen von einer Totgeburt der Kuh N'Yoka, bei der Zeugung war Kibo schon ca. 18 Jahre alt). Lebendgeburten von ihm gab es ebenfalls erst mit den jüngeren Kühen Dudu und Shona. Am 11.5.2017 kam Jack in den Zoo Basel, wo ihn 4 Elefantenkühe erwarten. Mit Maya und Rosy soll er für Nachwuchs sorgen. Mit dem Bekanntwerden seines Umzugs wurde auch darüber informiert, dass er Kwanza erneut erfolgreich gedeckt hat. Laut Angaben des Zoos hat Jack im Oktober 2017 die Kühe Maya und Rosy bereits mehrfach gedeckt! Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass der Bulle bereits erfolgreich war! Am 5.Januar verstarb in Basel die älteste Kuh Malayka†, sodass die Elefanten im Zoo Basel nur noch zu viert sind. Am 16.Juni 2018 wurde im Zoo Sóstó sein zweites Kalb geboren. Kwanza versorgt als erfahrene Mutter auch das Kuhkalb Kimani sehr gut. Literatur *Zoo Colchester, U.K., in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 17 (Juni 2010), S. 6. Weblinks *AN ELEPHANT IN A LEAGUE OF HER OWN, Artikel zu Latabes Fußballkünsten mit Hinweisen auf Jacks Engagement, wo er als "Jack of all trades" (Hansdampf in allen Gassen) bezeichnet wird, auf www.worcesternews.co.uk. *Elephant is trunk on love, Artikel mit Angaben zur Herkunft der Bewdley-Elefanten und zur Anlage auf www.thefreelibrary.com. *Eintrag von Jack auf www.elephant.se. *Ankunft von Jack in Basel, Website des Zoos Basel. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:West Midlands Safari Park Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Zoo Sóstó